kitsune
by Tomato211
Summary: "Kurasa ini petunjuk para dewa mengenai seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengantinmu. Kau harus mencarinya, Kitsune-san dan jadikan dia milikmu!" NaruSasu. #SasukeBirthday #Fairytale


Malam itu bintang sama sekali tak tampak. Di tengah pusat kota Konoha, Shimura Sai menerobos keramaian sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sekali dua kali, ia menoleh ke belakang, mengira sedang diikuti. Kemeja putih yang dibalut oleh setelan jas hitam yang sudah setengah kusut itu, dibasahi keringat. Bukan keringat karena suhu udara yang panas –langit bahkan terlihat mendung pada malam itu— melainkan karena keringat dingin akibat ketakutannya.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dari tengah keramaian, menuju sisi pusat perbelanjaan yang lebih sepi. Berhenti dipojok sudut untuk mengatur napas dan menenangkan diri. Masih dilingkupi oleh ketakutannya, ia lagi-lagi menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Setelah yakin bahwa ia sendirian, Sai merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Di tengah deru napasnya yang cepat serta degupan jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Sai menunggu nada tersambung.

Kakinya kembali melangkah membawa dirinya ke sudut jalan yang lain. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertahan di satu tempat yang sama. Kemudian seseorang menyahut, menerima panggilannya.

"Juugo, dugaan kita benar. Kematian Uchiha Fugaku bukan karena kecelakaan semata, itu telah direncanakan. Mereka membunuhnya! Mereka membunuh Uchiha Fugaku! –Kau bersama Sasuke kan? Dimana kalian sekarang?" Suara Sai terdengar serak saat ia membagi informasi yang diketahuinya. Informasi penting yang melibatkan nyawa orang yang paling disayanginya.

Ada nada jedah selama beberapa saat. Seseorang dibalik sana pasti tengah memproses informasi penting tersebut. Kemudian suara terdengar kembali. " _Di rumah. Sasuke masih berduka atas kematian tuan Fugaku._ "

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berjalan sambil terus memastikan sekitarnya. Matanya bergerak dengan paranoid, memerhatikan setitik gerakan ganjil yang mencurigakan.

"Keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga!" Nada Sai penuh penekanan dan memaksa, mewakili ketakutannya. "Setelah kematian Fugaku, Danzo akan mengganti targetnya pada Sasuke. Kita harus bertemu!"

" _Dimengerti… Katakan saja dimana tempatnya._ " Orang diseberang sana menyahut.

Sai menarik napas, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Kemudian bibirnya kembali berkata, menyebutkan satu tempat.

Satu jam kemudian, tempat yang disebutkan Sai dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil polisi. Ada laporan mengenai kerusuhan di tempat itu. Satu pasukan memasuki gedung, memeriksa dan mencari. Ruangan demi ruangan ditelusuri. Setiap orang, para penghuni, semuanya diperiksa. Namun anehnya tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda yang dimaksudkan. Tidak ada jejak apapun disana. Bangunan besar yang merupakan salah satu hotel bintang lima yang setinggi gedung pencakar langit dinyatakan bersih.

Setengah jam kemudian, para petugas menyerah, merasa bahwa mereka mendapatkan informasi yang ketika mereka mulai menurunkan kewaspadaannya, sesosok tubuh besar tiba-tiba jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter, menghantam tepat ke atap mobil polisi yang terparkir di depan pintu utama gedung hotel.

Situasi yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka. Beberapa polisi langsung bergerak memeriksa mayat tersebut, selebihnya menengadah ke atas menatap puncak gedung dengan _shock_.

Mayat itu terlentang dengan mata masih terbuka lebar. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, dan kedua tangannya menekuk pada posisi yang aneh. Tapi wajahnya masih dapat dikenali dengan sangat baik. Rambut orange terangnya basah oleh darah, rahang wajah yang tegas itu terlihat remuk karena jatuh dari ketinggian.

Wajah itu sungguh tidak asing. Beberapa orang masih mengenalinya. Dia adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian yang mengundurkan diri untuk menjadi pengawal di keluarga Uchiha.

Juugo adalah nama samarannya.

.

Kitsune

Pair: NaruSasu

Disclamair: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, BL

Spesial Fic For Sasuke Birthday

.

.

.

.

Hutan disebelah barat Kanto memang terkenal karena keangkerannya. Hutan itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon pinus raksasa. Dengan daun-daun lebat yang membuat hutan itu tidak pernah terjamah oleh cahaya matahari. Tempat itu dikelilingi oleh binatang buas –juga arwah penasaran. Berdasarkan gosip warga setempat, konon hutan itu sering digunakan sebagai tempat untuk bunuh diri, penculikan, dan pembunuhan.

Tidak banyak orang yang berani menginjakkan kakinya disana, kecuali orang mabuk yang sedang tersesat. Dan ceritanyapun semakin lama semakin menyeramkan, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sering terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam hutan, juga kehadiran makhluk-makhluk spiritual. Beberapa mengaku pernah melihat kehadiran seorang pria setengah siluman, yang akan selalu mengganggu para manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya disana.

 _Jangkrik berisik, tidak bisakah mereka diam!_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpahi makhluk-makhluk kecil tidak tahu diri. Seandainya mereka lebih besar, ia pasti akan memotong tubuhnya jadi empat dan dibakar bersama tikus-tikus yang sama berisiknya dengan mereka. Sayang mereka kecil, dan cakar Naruto terlalu besar untuk bisa menjangkaunya.

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya telentang di atas rumput. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit malam yang hari ini terlihat kosong tanpa bintang. Hanya ada bulan dan awan-awan tebal. Ah,sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Naruto tidak suka hujan. Tidak, jika itu terjadi setiap hari dan setiap malam. Benar-benar merusak waktunya untuk berburu. Santapan makan malamnya pasti akan bersembunyi dan ia akan berakhir memakan buah apel kecut yang mengilukan lidahnya.

Mendesah panjang, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, melompat ke dahan pohon dan berpijak disana, mengawasi hutan dari atas. Minimal ia bisa berburu sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Di ujung sana seekor ular piton sedang bergulung diatas pohon lima meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Naruto tidak suka makan ular, dagingnya pahit apalagi yang sebesar itu. Ia menoleh ke tempat lain, melihat dua kalelawar sedang berdiri terbalik diatas dahan pohon yang lain. Mata mereka saling pandang, Naruto menyeringai memamerkan taring panjangnya.

"Lihat apa kalian?" Tanyanya dengan mengancam.

Dalam sedetik kalelawar itu melebarkan sayapnya dan pergi, menghilang di balik pohon palem dan menuju utara.

 _Dasar pengecut!_

Naruto mengumpat, kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Agak tidak terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Hutan ini sudah ia tinggali hampir seribu tahun. Setiap penghuninya, seluk beluknya, ia sudah hapal mati. Hidup selama seribu tahun? Ya. Hanya ia yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa itu. Ia bukan manusia walau punya dua kaki dan dua tangan, Naruto bukan binatang walau punya cakar runcing dan gigi taring. Bukan, Naruto adalah seorang Kitsune. Siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Tapi dia tidak selalu menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Mungkin kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya, mereka akan tertipu oleh rupa Naruto yang seperti pria berusia dua puluhan. Berambut pirang dan berfisik seperti manusia. Tapi seandainya mereka mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti akan lari tunggang langgang.

Karena Naruto bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari apa yang bisa mereka bayangkan.

Alih-alih menemukan mangsanya, Naruto malah menemukan secercah cahaya dari balik dedaunan di sebelah barat. Ia mengulum senyum, merasakan gairahnya memuncak. Para manusia, mereka datang. Tumben sekali.

Naruto memang sosok yang kesepian. Selalu memiliki keingintahuan yang besar. Tinggal di hutan yang membosankan di temani oleh hewan-hewan idiot yang tidak bisa diajak bicara selama seribu tahun, sudah pasti Naruto akan berakhir seperti ini. Jadi anggap saja suatu kewajaran ketika Naruto tertarik dengan sesuatu hal yang baru. Para manusia, mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan hal-hal baru.

Mereka bisa bicara, dan Naruto mengerti bahasa mereka. Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak pernah berbicara pada mereka. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan para manusia. Mereka agak merepotkan dan terlalu berisik. Tapi ia selalu tertarik pada mereka. Rupa mereka selalu berbeda-beda, mulai dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan hal-hal yang mereka utarakan. Mereka adalah makhluk yang mengejutkan. Ada banyak hal buruk yang mereka lakukan di hutan ini. Yang tentu saja beberapa diantaranya membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik dari mereka.

Cahaya-cahaya itu menerangi seisi hutan. Mobil sedan hitam muncul dari balik kegelapan, bergerak perlahan di jalan beraspal pinggir hutan. Naruto melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain, mengikuti gerak mobil itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia mulai menebak-nebak kemana mobil itu akan pergi. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah bangunan kosong tua yang terletak ditengah-tengah hutan.

Saat mobil berhenti, semua penumpang turun dari sana, beberapa diantaranya menyalakan senter. Jumlahnya ada empat orang. Dari balik dedaunan ia menatapi gerak-gerik manusia itu, semuanya mengenakan setelan baju gelap yang keren. Sepatunyapun kelihatan bagus. Naruto menatap penampilan fisik keempat pria itu dengan tertarik. Mendadak ia ingin punya itu juga.

Mereka jelas bukan tipikal manusia pemabuk yang biasa nyasar ke hutan ini. Mereka terlihat lebih hati-hati dan waspada. Satu pria mengangguk kepada anggotanya yang lain, seakan telah memastikan bahwa tempat itu aman. Pria yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mobil bergerak ke bagian bagasi, dia membukanya, dan Naruto langsung melihat orang kelima. Kelihatannya tertidur atau pingsan atau mungkin mati. Naruto menyeringai dalam kegelapan, bertanya-tanya apa mereka datang untuk menguburkan mayat pria itu disini.

 _See_? Para manusia membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik. Mereka makhluk yang lebih kejam dari Naruto.

Pria itu membopong mayat itu ke pundaknya. Lalu bersama teman-temannya yang lain ia memasuki hutan dan menjauh dari jalanan beraspal. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Senang akhirnya ia mendapatkan tontonan yang seru.

Keempat pria itu berjalan semakin dalam ke tengah hutan. Dengan penerangan rembulan yang dibantu oleh senter kecil di tangan, mereka melangkah dalam kesunyian. Hanya bunyi daun-daun kering yang terinjak, juga suara jangkrik yang menemani langkah mereka. Setelah menyusuri hutan selama sejam lebih tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang baru, Naruto mulai bosan mengekori mereka. Kelihatannya manusia-manusia ini tidak suka berbicara.

Di saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan gerombolan itu untuk berburu makan malamnya, si pria yang membopong mayat tiba-tiba mengerang dengan kesal.

"Dia berat sekali!" Serunya ngos-ngosan. Dengan kasar, ia menjatuhkan mayat itu ke tanah. "Apa masih jauh? Punggungku rasanya akan patah."

Tiga kawannya yang lain juga memberikan pandangan lelah. "Ya kita sudah berjalan selama sejam tanpa berhenti, kurasa lebih baik kita beristirahat sebentar. " Kata salah satu diantara mereka seraya menyerahkan botol air kepada yang lainnya.

Mereka memutuskan beristirahat selama beberapa saat. Dan Naruto, yang awalnya berniat untuk pergi, mendadak tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Sesuatu telah berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Ia memandang dari balik semak-semak ke tubuh yang tergeletak diatas tanah dengan tertarik. Dalam kesunyian ia menyelinap mendekat ke tubuh itu, namun tetap memastikan bahwa kegelapan masih menutupinya.

Lalu Naruto melihatnya, gerakan naik turun teratur di dada pemuda itu. Tanda kehidupan. Ternyata Naruto salah mengira pemuda itu telah mati. Dia masih hidup tapi sangat lemah. Sinar bulan menunjukkan fitur lelaki itu dengan sangat jelas. Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh yukata hitam yang tipis sedikit gemetar karena dinginnya udara pada malam itu. Dia punya kulit seputih kapas, namun kotor oleh tanah dan beberapa baret luka yang berdarah. Dan wajahnya, Naruto tak berani berkedip, wajahnya adalah bagian yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia terlihat sangat indah, seindah bulan –satu-satunya objek tatap favorit Naruto di tempat ini.

Naruto merasakan gejolak besar didalam dirinya, keinginan untuk memandang wajah itu dengan lebih jelas menguasainya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu masih terpejam erat, seperti sedang tertidur. Sementara rambut ravennya berjatuhan diwajahnya, menutupi mata kirinya. Hasrat Naruto menjadi semakin liar, setelah mengamati wajah itu dari dekat, timbul keinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Dan Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengulurkannya berusaha menyentuh helaian rambut di wajah pemuda itu.

Tapi kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan dua onyx jernih yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dan sekejap Naruto tidak bisa bernapas. Karena mata itu tengah memandang lurus ke dirinya. Langsung merasuki jiwanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja dia. Toh nantinya dia juga akan mati." Seseorang merusak suasana dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Pemuda itu sekejap mengedipkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia bergerak, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhirnya untuk bediri. Giginya menggeretak saat menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Naruto melihat darah mengalir disekitar betis pria itu. Luka sayatan yang dalam dan masih baru.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata kirinya tertutup dibalik poni hitamnya yang panjang. Naruto menarik tubuhnya kembali ke dalam kegelapan, bersembunyi.

Keempat pria lainnya seketika menyadari pergerakan pemuda itu. Salah satunya mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya, yang lainnya menatap dengan waspada.

"Jadi kalian berada di pihak Danzo, kalian yang merupakan orang-orang kepercayaan ayahku." Pria itu berbicara, terlihat tidak perduli dengan senjata yang mengarah ke jantungnya. Dan Naruto begitu terkejut mendengar betapa kuat suaranya –dalam dan penuh intimidasi.

Keempat pria lainnya saling tatap, wajah mereka jengah. "Maaf karena telah mengecawakanmu tuan muda." Salah satunya menjawab dengan mencemoh. "Tapi Danzo lebih menjanjikan bagi kami. Jadi terima sajalah, takdirmu."

Nada suara itu terdengar penuh penekanan diakhir katanya. Naruto menyipitkan mata, menatap lurus ke sang pemuda raven. Dan kemudian ia melihatnya, dua iris mata onyx bersinar dalam kegelapan, menunjukkan keberanian dan ancaman. Tidak ada sebesit ketakutan. Malah sebaliknya, cara ia menatap keempat pria itu seakan-akan merekalah yang seharusnya takut padanya.

Ini adalah hal baru. Naruto baru lihat yang seperti ini. Korban biasanya pasti akan bergelung di atas tanah bersujud minta ampun dengan mata berlinang. Tapi yang ini, malah sebaliknya. Mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan penuh keberanian.

"Aku akan membayar kalian dua kali lipat dari yang telah diberikan Danzo. Kembalilah kepihakku, dan aku akan memaafkan semua pengkhianatan kalian."

Orang-orang itu seketika saling pandang, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Berhenti bertingkah. Kau itu hanya anak manja yang sombong. Setelah kami membunuh ayahmu, kau bukanlah apa-apa!"

Mendengar itu, seketika mata onyx berkilat penuh kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan terlihat amat murka. "Kalian bedebah!" Suaranya mirip geraman dan kemarahannya tidak terbendung. Sekilas Naruto pikir dia akan melompat dan menyerang keempat pria itu. Tapi Naruto meragukannya. Tubuh pria itu begitu ringkih, bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia sudah kepayahan, tapi suaranya masih terdengar mantap. Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya, menatap wajah si pria dengan lebih seksama, mencari-cari dari mana ia bisa menemukan keberanian yang sebesar itu.

"Setelah apa yang ayahku lakukan untuk kalian! Kalian malah mengkhianatinya! Aku bersumpah akan membalas—"

- **Bugh** — Dalam bunyi keras, tubuh itu kembali jatuh ke tanah, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk berdebat dengan bocah sombong ini." Salah satu diantara keempat pria itu berkata. Ia melemparkan dahan kayu ke tanah –alat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala sang pemuda. "Kita lebih baik menyelesaikan tugas, lalu pulang."

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia menunduk dan membopong tubuh itu, meletakkannya ke punggung dan kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya. Sesuatu terjatuh dari tubuh sang pemuda raven saat ia diangkat seperti karung beras. Naruto melihatnya, dan sesuatu itu berkilau dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya. Sudah setengah jam setelah kepergian orang-orang itu. Tapi dia masih saja tidak bergerak. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya direrumputan, telentang menghadap langit. Langit masih terlihat mendung, dan satu-satunya yang bersinar hanyalah cahaya dari bulan sabit. Dan awan-awan gelap bergerak perlahan seperti ingin menelan cahayanya.

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang tadi dipungutnya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan rantai berwarna silver. Liontin itu terkena cipratan darah pemuda tadi. Naruto membersihkannya direrumputan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Benda itu bersinar dengan dua batu permata. Satunya berbentuk lingkaran dan disebelahnya menempel disisi pemata lainnya –berbentuk bulan sabit.

Matahari dan Bulan, Naruto berpikir. Masing-masing dibuat dengan batu yang berbeda. Batu yang berbentuk matahari terasa hangat ditangannya tapi batu yang berbentuk bulan terasa dingin.

Naruto membalik-balik permata kalung itu, pikirannya sebenarnya menerawang kembali ke wajah pria muda pemilik kalung ini. Manusia itu, sangat berbeda dengan para manusia yang pernah dilihatnya. Dia memikat, bukan hanya diluar tapi juga di dalam. Dan Naruto benar-benar kesulitan menghilangkan wajah pemuda itu dari kepalanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Ia seperti terhipnotis. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengalirinya, ia seperti ingin melihat pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang wajahnya seperti rembulan itu.

Kepala Naruto dikuasai oleh pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti lalu sesuatu yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan sadar bahwa liontin itu tengah bercahaya ditangannya.

Huh?

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya berdiri, mengamati kalung itu baik-baik. Batu yang melambangkan matahari itu bercahaya, Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dibawah cahaya bulan, dan seketika terkagum-kagum. Sinar dari batu matahari semakin terang benderang, bahkan memantul dan menerangi batu lain disisinya. Dan kemudian batu yang melambangkan bulan juga ikut bercahaya, seakan menyerap cahaya dari sang batu matahari. Sinarnya tidak seterang batu matahari yang menyilaukan, tetapi terlihat indah, berpijar bagaikan mutiara.

Seperti bulan yang asli.

Seperti pemiliknya.

"Sangat cantik." Ia bergumam.

"Apa akhirnya kau menemukan pengantinmu?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar disisinya, bertepatan dengan itu perasaan dingin muncul melingkupi tubuhnya, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Pergi kau hantu sialan." Ia memperingati dengan malas.

"Kurasa ini petunjuk para dewa mengenai seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengantinmu. Kau harus mencarinya, Kitsune-san dan jadikan dia milikmu!"

Naruto mengernyit, telinganya gatal dibisiki hawa dingin tersebut. Ia menoleh dan melihat hantu perempuan sedang tersenyum padanya dengan sedikit gugup.

Naruto tidak pernah punya hubungan baik dengan para hantu, dia benci hawa dingin yang mereka berikan setiap kali mereka saling berdekatan, dan Naruto sendiri tahu kalau para hantu juga tidak menyukainya. Naruto adalah penguasa di hutan ini, membuat penghuni lain merasa terkekang oleh keberadaannya.

"Apa kau bermakusd mengusirku dari tempat ini?" Tanyanya dingin.

Hantu wanita itu cepat-cepat menyilangkan tangannya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Ujarnya. "Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, ini adalah pertanda baik untukmu. Ini pertanda dari pengantinmu, apa yang kau cari sudah kau temukan."

"Aku tidak mencari apapun." Kelit Naruto, pandangannya tajam dan berbahaya, seakan sekali lagi hantu itu salah bicara maka ia akan menerima pelajaran darinya.

Hantu wanita itu tersenyum gugup, "Tapi bukankah kau sedang menunggu sesuatu?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tidak terkesan.

"Maksudku lihat baik-baik kalung itu! Bagian yang menunjukkan matahari dan bulan. Apa kau tahu ditempat ini kau dijuluki sebagai matahari? Karena kau selalu membuat bola-bola cahaya di hutan untuk menerangi setiap sudutnya?" Hantu wanita itu berkata dengan perlahan dan berusaha meyakinkan sebisa mungkin. "Lalu lihat bulan ini, bulan ini adalah wujud pengantinmu. Dan kurasa pemilik kalung ini adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pengantinmu Kitsune-san. Dia butuh perlindunganmu, dia butuh cahayamu."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit dengan aneh, tapi sorotan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia mencerna perkataan hantu itu dengan sangat baik. Ia mempercayainya.

"Aku suka bulan. Bulan itu sangat indah." Ia bergumam sambil menerawang.

"Benar!" Hantu wanita itu berujar dengan bersemangat. "Dewa mengetahui kau sangat menyukai bulan, makanya dia menggunakan pertanda ini untuk menemukan pengantinmu. Lagipula apa kau tidak pernah merasa alasanmu hidup selama ratusan tahun di dunia ini?"

Safir Naruto bersinar saat menoleh menatap hantu itu. "Menurutmu apa?" Tanyanya.

Hantu wanita itu tersenyum, "untuk menemukan cinta sejatimu."

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan kaki kanannya mati rasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan napas memburu. Kepalanya sakit sekali, dan dia merasakan cairan dingin disekitar lehernya.

"Sial!"

Dia mengumpat setelah melihat keadaan kakinya. Kakinya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, dan darah masih menetes. Sasuke menyobek kain yukatanya lalu mengikatnya disekeliling paha, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Kemudian ia menegakkan bahunya lalu merobek kain yukata ditangannya untuk membungkus kakinya yang terluka.

 _Aku akan mati_ , pikirnya seraya membaringkan tubuh diatas lantai beton yang dingin, menatap langit-langit kayu yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang berada.

Ia memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tidak, Danzo, _partner_ kerja ayahnya telah membunuhnya. Semuanya karena ia menginginkan seluruh aset ayahnya. Dia menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha. Lalu ditengah-tengah suasana berkabung, Juugo tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dari rumah dan mengatakan bahwa Sai akan memberitahukan hal penting. Tapi setibanya ditempat tujuan, mereka malah diserang orang-orang bersenjata. Sasuke tidak ingat kejadian selanjutnya, karena seseorang telah menghantam kepalanya dan dia pingsan.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, tenggorokannya terasa menyakitkan, dan hatinya seperti dialiri perasaan dingin yang menakutkan. Mereka pasti membunuh Juugo, pengawalnya yang paling setia. Danzo mungkin punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hidup Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pewaris sah seluruh kekayaan Uchiha, setelah kematian ayahnya, seluruh harta pasti jatuh ketangan Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hidup Juugo.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?

Sasuke merasakan rasa takut yang lain. Sai, teman terdekatnya, orang kepercayaannya. Apa dia juga mati?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia mati. Sai adalah keluarga Danzo, tapi walau begitu Sasuke mempercayainya. Dia percaya bahwa Sai berada dipihaknya.

Tapi benarkah begitu? Jika benar Sai berada dipihaknya, kenapa mereka malah diserang ditempat yang dijanjikan Sai. Dada Sasuke seperti ditusuk, sesak, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Pengkhianatan. Sai mengkhianatinya?

Cairan panas mengalir dipelupuk matanya. Sasuke begitu muak dengan permainan ini. Ia merasa hancur dan rasanya ingin mati saja. Ya, jika mereka memang menginginkan kekayaannya, maka Sasuke akan menyerahkannya. Toh dia sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup lagi. Ibunya telah mati, disusul kakaknya, kemudian ayahnya, dan pengawal kepercayaannya, kemudian orang terdekatnya mengkhianatinya, tidak ada yang tersisa.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawanya, matanya digenangi oleh air mata. Ah, rasanya dia ingin mati. Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhnya saja. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke satu-satunya sumber cahaya ditempat itu. Sebuah jendela besar yang ditutup teralis, dengan sepasang mata safir terang tengah menatap kearahnya.

Seketika Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tempatnya, onyxnya melebar kaget saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang diluar lubang udara.

"Si-siapa?" Ia berseru.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, melainkan hanya sebuah kedipan mata dari sepasang safir.

Sasuke menatap balik mata itu, berpikir apa itu adalah orang Danzo yang diutus untuk memata-matainya? Tapi sedetik kemudian mata safir itu menghilang. Membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia termenung, dalam hati berpikiran bahwa mungkin ia hanya membayangkan kehadiran sepasang mata safir itu.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi ruangan dengan was-was. Ruangan itu gelap, dan tidak ada apapun didalamnya, selain ubin dingin sebagai alas dengan langit-langit kayu yang penuh lubang sebagai atapnya. Yakin kalau dia sendirian, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ubin, bulu kuduknya merinding. Tadi itu seperti hantu. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh kembali ke lubang udara dan menemukan kekosongan.

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin dia sebaiknya memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi ia tidak punya gambaran dimana tempat ini berada. Dan pengawal-pengawal Danzo pasti terus mengawasi tempat ini.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan solusi dari masalahnya, pikirannya buntuh, dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dan kakinya mulai mati rasa. Sasuke memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar untuk masalahnya satu ini, dia mungkin hanya bisa mengandalkan keajaiban Tuhan, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi selama masa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terbaring di atas lantai ubin yang dingin. Matahari baru saja tenggelam dan kegelapan lagi-lagi menyelimutinya. Ia mendesah lemah, berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa lukanya. Ia meringis saat mengamati lukanya. Kini kakinya sudah berwarna biru. Jika saja Sasuke tidak mati, maka dia akan berakhir dengan kaki diamputasi.

Itu lebih parah daripada mati.

Sasuke meraih botol air disisinya. Satu-satunya hal yang diberikan pengawal Danzo padanya. Botol air yang kini tinggal satu tegukan. Sasuke tidak mengingat sudah berapa lama dia dikurung, dua hari, tiga hari? Tapi ia terus berada dalam kesakitan. Setiap malam dia seperti akan mati kedinginan, perutnya pun keroncongan. Air sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang. Ia benar-benar lemah dan sangat menderita.

Sasuke mengamati langit-langit atap, melihat laba-laba besar yang bergerak di jaringnya. Ia meneguk ludah, perutnya berbunyi lagi. Rasa lapar yang dialaminya sekarang sanggup untuk membuatnya memakan laba-laba itu. Suara gemerisik terdengar dari sudut ruangan yang lain, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sepasang mata safir menatap balik dari jendela.

Sasuke tertegun, onyxnya mengamati dua safir itu tanpa mampu berkedip. Mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan yang mana nyata dan yang mana bukan. Sepasang mata itu pasti hanyalah halusinasinya semata, tapi Sasuke benar-benar mengharapkannya menjadi nyata.

"Bisakah… kau menolongku?" Dia berkata, menatap pemilik sang mata safir dengan lemah. "Aku benar-benar kelaparan…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kedipan. Kedipan yang sama sekali tidak berarti, karena beberapa menit kemudian mata safir itu kembali menghilang. Ditelan oleh kegelapan dan menghapuskan satu-satunya harapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke ketiduran, dan dia terbangun oleh suara berisik seperti bunyi besi yang dibengkokan. Ia membuka matanya, suara itu berasal dari arah jendela. Sasuke menoleh dan sekejap melompat bangun saat menemukan seseorang sedang berusaha melepas besi teralis dari jendela.

 _Horror_ campur tidak percaya.

Tapi Sasuke begitu yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Karena orang itu sangatlah nyata. Dan sangat kuat, sebab ia benar-benar berhasil melepas teralis itu dengan tangan kosong dan membuat sebuah lubang menga-nga di jendela tadi.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata, saat mata safir itu muncul di dalam penglihatannya. Mata safir yang ia kira hanyalah hasil imajinasinya semata. Dia benar-benar muncul dan kembali menatapnya dari lubang udara. Kali ini ia bisa melihat keseluruhan rupanya. Lewat pencahayaan dari bulan, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut blondenya yang berantakan, kemudian tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya dan safir sewarna samudra yang dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Hai." Orang itu menyapa dengan wajah secerah mentari dan ekspresi bersemangat seakan ia tengah menyapa Sasuke di depan terminal bus pada pagi hari.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia masih terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tidak mendapatkan balasan, orang itu, yang kepalanya hanya nampak di jendela, terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia menggaruk kepalanya seperti sedang memutar otak untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Err, kau bilang kau lapar, jadi aku datang membawakanmu makanan." Pria asing itu kembali berkata. Dan kali ini tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia merogoh sesuatu, yang sayangnya berada di luar jangkauan pandang Sasuke. "Ini –Ini makanan favoritku." Kemudian ia mendorong sesuatu yang berbulu ke dalam lubang. Kelinci putih yang sudah mati.

Sasuke tertegun, berusaha untuk tidak menggeser tubuhnya menjauh melihat bangkai kelinci itu.

Sementara pria itu tersenyum lebar seperti menunggu sebuah tanggapan positif dari Sasuke. Tapi pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak berbicara, bahkan bergerak dari tempatnya.

"I-itu makanan favoritku." Ulang pria itu, kini senyumannya menjadi ragu. "Kau… tidak suka ya?"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa dia harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Kejadian ini terlalu aneh untuk masuk ke dalam nalarnya.

Melihat kediaman Sasuke, pria itu langsung tertawa kering. "Kau tidak suka, eh? Aku masih bawa yang lainnya kok." Katanya lalu kembali terlihat merogoh sesuatu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini terlihat sedikit kesulitan.

"Gezt, kau sialan, diamlah! Jangan membuatku malu!" Pria itu berbisik, seperti sedang berbicara dengan siapapun yang sedang bergumal dengannya. Tapi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, ia nyengir lebar dan cengengesan. "Dia agak sedikit bandel." Katanya, merasa perlu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tapi rasanya lumayan enak. Bukan favoritku tapi mungkin kau suka."

Kemudian pria itu mengangkat tangannya, menjulurkannya masuk ke dalam lubang. Dan kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar melompat menjauh, saking kagetnya dia sampai lupa bahwa kaki kanannya sedang terluka. Tapi makhluk yang melilit di lengan pemuda itu, ular _phyton_ gemuk yang sedang mendesis marah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga meremukkan tulang lengan pria itu—jelas bukan pemandangan yang mengenakkan.

"Eh, tak perlu takut? Dia sebenarnya tidak berbahaya, lihat dagingnya yang gemuk itu. Walau sedikit keras tapi lumayan –Hei kau, jangan melilitku!" Pemuda itu nampak heboh sendiri. Ia berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari belitan sang ular, yang makin ganas melilitkan tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke mulai kebingunan apa sebaiknya ia menolong pria itu, tapi sebelum ia sempat memutuskan, pria itu telah menghilang dari pandangan bersama ular phyton yang melilit lengannya.

Sasuke mematung di tempat. Heran dan tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju ke jendela lalu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Sekejap dia sadar bahwa ia ternyata sedang berada di lantai empat. Sementara angin malam menghembuskan rambut ravennya, dia melihat pria itu, berada bermeter-meter dibawah sana. Tepat di atas rerumputan, berguling sambil mengumpat, berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari lilitan si ular _phyton_.

"Kau ular sialan! Beraninya kau! Mati kau! Mati! Mati! Mati!"

Sasuke ternganga dengan _schok_. Apa semua ini nyata? Sasuke menarik kepalanya kembali, sekejap melirik sekitarnya dengan panik. Ini pasti mimpi, ia mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi kemudian ia melihat bangkai kelinci yang tadi dibawa pemuda itu. Dan Bangkai itu tampak nyata, terlalu nyata. Sasuke menelan ludah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Pasti kepalanya telah dipukul dengan sangat keras dan membuat Sasuke membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan seketika berjengit saat menyadari kepala si pria blonde telah muncul kembali di jendela.

"Lupakan saja tentang ular itu, dagingnya sebenarnya sangat keras, gigimu mungkin akan patah saat memakannya." Pria itu berkata sambil cengengesan, seakan ia tidak pernah terjatuh dari lantai empat dengan ular _phyton_ melilit lengannya. "Lagipula aku masih punya yang lain. Mungkin kau akan suka. Ya, semoga saja."

Dan lagi-lagi ia merogoh sesuatu, Sasuke sudah siap untuk melompat menjauh jika saja ia kembali mengeluarkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Wajah pria itu tampak tidak yakin saat ia menjulurkan sesuatu itu dari genggaman tangannya.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke terpaku saat melihat sebuah apel segar digenggaman tangannya.

Pria itu mengamati baik-baik wajah Sasuke, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu atau menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak menunjukkan gerakan apapun, alisnya mengerut dan matanya menatap dengan pandangan bingung _,_ seakan ia terlalu ragu untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Senyuman atau cengiran yang sedari tadi selalu bersemayam diwajah pria aneh itu kini menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir. "Kumohon…" ia berkata dengan suara lirih. "Jangan takut padaku."

Sasuke seketika tertegun mendengar pernyataan pria itu. Ia mengamati mata safir yang berkilau dibalik kegelapan, sesungguhnya terlihat indah dan hangat. Pemuda itu menatap penuh harap kepada Sasuke, tangannya masih terulur bermaksud memberikan apelnya.

Sekejap Sasuke merasa pria ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil apel itu, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Apel itu terasa nyata, seperti buah apel betulan. Bukan hasil imajinasi Sasuke semata.

"Kau… nyata?" Serunya dengan tidak percaya.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku nyata." Terangnya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengernyit ketika rasa sakit dikakinya menusuknya. Ia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Pria itu masih berada disana, menunggunya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Ia bertanya sambil mengedikkan. "Kita berada di lantai empat."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, untuk melihat bahwa posisinya memang berada dilantai empat, bermeter-meter di atas tanah. "Aku memanjat." Jawabnya enteng. "Apa itu sesuatu hal yang mustahil?"

Sasuke membuka mulut, tapi bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tapi orang ini tadi jatuh dari lantai empat. "Kau ini… sebenarnya apa?"

Sasuke tahu pertanyaannya terdengar tidak sopan, karena alih-alih menggunakan kata 'siapa' dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata 'apa'. Tapi ia tidak tahu pertanyaan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan semua keanehan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pria itu disisi lain sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia mendengus, seakan telah menunggu Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Ia tersenyum bersemangat lalu menarik sesuatu dari lehernya, sebuah kalung. Lionton milik Sasuke.

"Itu…"

"Milikmu." Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kemari." Ia mengedikkan kepalanya agar Sasuke mendekat ke sisinya.

Sasuke ragu, tapi melihat bagaimana semangatnya pria itu ingin menjelaskan mengenai siapa dirinya kepada Sasuke, akhirnya ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat juga.

Pria itu mengangkat kalung Sasuke ke bawah sinar bulan, dan seketika cahaya permata berbentuk matahari itu bersinar menyilaukan, langsung menerangi permata lainnya yang berbentuk bulan. Sasuke mengamati kalungnya dengan sedikit bingung, walau ia sendiri tidak menampik bahwa itu sangatlah indah. Sasuke sesungguhnya hanya menganggap kalung itu hanya sebatas aksesoris semata, peninggalan kakaknya yang meninggal saat ia berusia delapan tahun.

"Lihat?" Pemuda itu berkata.

Sasuke mengangguk, walau masih bingung.

Sambil tersenyum bersemangat, pria itu mendekatkan kalung itu ke dekat Sasuke. "ini." Ia menunjuk permata dikalung itu yang berbentuk bulan sabit. "Ini adalah kau." Katanya. "Dan ini." Dia menunjuk permata lain dikalung itu yang berbentuk matahari. "Ini adalah aku."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau adalah bulannya, dan aku adalah mataharinya." Jelas pria itu sambil nyengir lebar. "Itu berarti kau adalah pengantinku."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sebenarnya ingin dijelaskan pria itu padanya. Pemuda itu terlalu aneh. Darimana pria itu berasal? Bagaimana ia bisa memanjat seperti manusia super dan jatuh dari ketinggian tanpa luka sedikitpun? Tapi apapun itu, Sasuke berharap dia bukanlah orang kiriman Danzo yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sasuke mengamati wajah pria itu, melihat cengiran lebarnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia sungguh menyukai kalung itu, mengangkatnya di bawah sinar bulan dan memainkan cahayanya. Tingkah aneh pria itu, sesungguhnya membuat Sasuke amat curiga.

"Apa kau seseorang yang dikirim Danzo untuk menghancurkanku?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada menuduh didalam suaranya, terlalu banyak orang yang mengkhianatinya dan dia tidak ingin terkecoh oleh hal yang sama. Ia sudah tidak ingin terluka lagi.

Tapi pria itu menggeleng dengan tidak sabar saat Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut. "Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Ia berkata akhirnya. "Aku tidak berusaha menghancurkanmu. Aku ini mataharimu, dan kau adalah bulanku, aku ingin menjadi cahayamu dan menerangimu, karena kau terlihat seperti berada di dalam kegelapan. " Jelas pria itu. "Walau begitu kau menawan seperti bulan, aku menyukainya. Selama tinggal bertahun-tahun disini, aku tidak pernah menemukan yang sepertimu. Binatang-binatang itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan para hantu.. ah lupakan mereka."

Sasuke menemukan dirinya kesulitan mencerna semua perkataan pria itu. Ia memandang pria itu baik-baik, berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memunculkan titik cerah di dalam kepalanya. Tapi pria itu nampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu kau tinggal di hutan ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sangat membosankan kau tahu."

Pria itu menjawab dengan gamblang, membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Wajahnya mengernyit seakan tinggal di tempat ini membuatnya muak. Seakan dia benar-benar tinggal di tempat ini, hutan belantara bersama hewan-hewan liar.

Ini gila dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi Sasuke melihat kembali bangkai kelinci yang dibawanya, bangkai yang dikatakannya sebagai makanan favoritnya, lalu ular itu. Entahlah, ini semakin sulit untuk diserap oleh logikanya. Bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai bahwa ada manusia yang hidup di hutan. Apa dia semacam tarzan?

Suara perut Sasuke yang keroncongan mengalihkan segalanya. Pria itu tertawa sementara Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Ck sangat memalukan!

"Kau kelaparan, lebih baik makan segera apel itu." Pria itu berkata.

Sasuke mengikuti sarannya, rasa lapar diperutnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia mengambil satu gigitan besar di apel itu, lalu mengunyah dan memerhatikan bahwa pria itu sedang mengamatinya.

"Enak?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, perlahan.

Pria aneh itu tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah."

"Kau punya nama?" Sasuke bertanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, begitu cerahnya sampai-sampai terlihat menyilaukan. "Namaku Naruto." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, hanya mulutnya yang bekerja mengunyah apel. Pria itu nampak tidak berbahaya. Ia tidak memiliki jaminan bahwa dia adalah salah satu pesuruh Danzo, tapi Sasuke mempercayainya bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang diutus oleh dewa untuk menyelamatkannya. Keajaibannya.

"Aku…" Ia memulai dengan tidak yakin. "Aku punya banyak uang, jika kau membantuku keluar dari tempat ini, aku berjanji akan memenuhi apapun yang kau minta. Berapapun yang kau minta akan kuberikan. Aku berjanji padamu, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, nampak berpikir. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh uang." Katanya tidak tertarik.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia mengedipkan matanya , berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja lagi. Hanya pria ini yang bisa menolongnya, ia harus meyakinkannya. "Aku…"

"Tapi aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tentu saja." Senyuman pria itu mengembang.

Kemudian sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun, ia memanjat masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, lalu membungkukkan tubuh untuk menggendongnya. "Apapun untuk pengantinku." Ia bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang begitu terkejut dengan tindakan impulsif pria itu, mendadak menyesali permintaannya. Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela sambil menggendong dirinya, berdiri di tepinya dan mendadak jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau lewat si—!" Sasuke tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Naruto telah melompat –melompat langsung dari lantai empat sambil menggendong dirinya.

Sasuke merasakan angin menerbangkan rambutnya. Ia memeluk erat leher Naruto, sementara mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tanah terlihat semakin lama semakin dekat dalam pandangan, seperti akan menabraknya. Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mengabur, pusing, stress, dan kekurangan darah. Entah yang mana alasannya tapi saat pandangannya menggelap, ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal.

Ini pasti mimpi.

.

-tbc-

.

Hadiahnya telat gara-gara FFN Eror

hehehe

Review


End file.
